


It's My Party and I'll (Bleep) If I Want To (A BHB Bucky's Birthday One-Shot)

by GottaSaveBucky (Cosmic_Entity_1of4)



Series: Brooklyn Heights Books [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, happy birthday bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Entity_1of4/pseuds/GottaSaveBucky
Summary: You’d think that after six months Bucky could control himself a little better than this, but…no.Every time Steve looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, Bucky felt a shiver down his spine. It truly wasn’t fair; one tiny quirk of his eyebrow, a slight upturn to his lips, and Bucky was a puddle of quivering goop at Steve’s feet.Why should he deny himself? It was his birthday, dammit!It was his twenty-seventh birthday, and they were at the Tower, and all of their friends were there, upstairs, in Tony’s apartment, celebrating…with…them.Oh, yeah.





	It's My Party and I'll (Bleep) If I Want To (A BHB Bucky's Birthday One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bucky Barnes Birthday, everyone! I hadn't planned on releasing this little bit of fun until after the sequel was posted, but I couldn't control myself. XD
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this lovely day!

 

You’d think that after six months Bucky could control himself a little better than this, but…no.

 

Every time Steve looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, Bucky felt a shiver down his spine. It truly wasn’t fair; one tiny quirk of his eyebrow, a slight upturn to his lips, and Bucky was a puddle of quivering goop at Steve’s feet. And why would he want to control himself, really? Why deny himself the pleasure of Steve’s soft, plush lips on his throat, the sharp nip of teeth and scratch of whiskers abrading his skin and turning it a gorgeous shade of pink?

 

Or his hands, big, warm, and strong, sliding down the back of his jeans to grab his ass and squeeze and tease at his cleft with his thick yet agile fingers, all the while pulling their hips together to grind against each other?

 

Or his voice— _fuck,_ that voice—whispering in his ear all the filthy things he wanted to do to Bucky, everything he wanted Bucky to do for him, in the deep, dark, gravelly tones that turned Bucky’s bones to liquid, barely able to support himself.

 

Why should he deny himself? It was his birthday, dammit!

 

It was his twenty-seventh birthday, and they were at the Tower, and all of their friends were there, upstairs, in Tony’s apartment, celebrating…with…them.

 

Oh, yeah.

 

They were in the middle of a party—Bucky’s birthday party, no less—and eventually someone was going to figure out that Steve and the birthday boy had disappeared, and it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist (of which there was at least one in attendance) to figure out where they’d gone.

 

And probably come looking for them.

 

“JARVIS,” Bucky gasped as Steve slid one slicked-up finger between his ass cheeks.

 

“Yes, Mister Barnes?” JARVIS answered, and a part of Bucky’s brain that was still functioning actually thought the A.I. sounded rather amused.

 

“Please make sure no one gets in here,” he moaned, curling his fists into Steve’s hair as the single finger slid inside him to the second knuckle. “Oh, _fuck,_ ” he whined.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mister Barnes,” JARVIS replied drily.

 

“Snarky bastard,” Bucky whispered roughly, his head falling back and thudding against the bathroom mirror.

 

“If you’re still thinking that clearly,” Steve growled in his ear, “I must not be doing something right.”

 

“You need to step up your game, old man,” Bucky teased breathlessly, yelping when a second finger abruptly joined the first.

 

“Mouthy little shit,” Steve whispered, though Bucky could hear more than a hint of laughter in his tone.

 

They’d been upstairs, at the party, behaving themselves as proper, grown-up, adult-type people tend to do, when Bucky caught a look of _something_ in Steve’s eyes. At first he thought he was imagining things, that it was just a flash of an expression crossing his features; a few minutes later, though, he saw it again. This time, however, Steve held his gaze, and Bucky saw that deep, burning hunger in his gorgeous baby blues. Followed by the tiniest quirk of his eyebrow and the slightest upturn to his lips.

 

He had swallowed hard, feeling the shiver race up and down his spine. He looked around, quickly, then wandered over and leaned close to whisper in Steve’s ear. The two set their drinks down and casually wandered toward the living room, meandering behind one of the gorgeously obnoxious cardboard cutouts. The door to the emergency stairway was around the corner, hidden from view; they ducked behind the wall and were through the door in less than five seconds. Then they were racing down the stairs to the next floor, and then out into the vestibule, running for the elevator.

 

Once inside the elevator, heading downstairs to their own floor, Steve had lifted Bucky up and pressed him against the wall, Bucky’s legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, kissing like they were trying to set a speed record. Hard and fast, with no attention paid to technique or finesse. When the doors opened on their floor, Steve carried him out, their front door popping open just as they reached it. Once inside, Steve shut the door by slamming Bucky’s body against it, pawing frantically at his backside and grinding their pelvises together. Only when Steve tried to pull Bucky’s shirt over his head did he allow the smaller man’s feet to touch the floor. Bucky turned and began walking backward toward their room, pulling Steve along, toeing off their shoes and dropping pieces of clothing as they went, groping each other shamelessly.

 

Their clothes were scattered through the suite from the front door to the bathroom, where Steve had picked Bucky up again and dropped him on the—cold, _really_ cold, _Jesus,_ Steve—quartz counter, grabbed his hips and dragged his bare ass to the edge. He was currently opening him up as quickly as possible, having grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom that was conveniently stashed in the drawer underneath.

 

Since Bucky had come into his life and they began living together, Steve had joked more than once about having to factor lube and condoms into their monthly budget. He had bottles and boxes stashed everywhere—even in the shower. “We will never be caught unprepared,” he had said smugly, producing yet another bottle from out of nowhere while sucking Bucky off on their kitchen island at home in Brooklyn.

 

“Fucking Boy Scout,” Bucky had half-laughed, half-groaned. And damn, was he thankful.

 

He was especially thankful now, while Steve was three fingers deep in his ass, twisting and scissoring. “Gonna fuck you so hard, baby doll,” Steve gritted out between clenched teeth. “You’re gonna feel this for the next week.”

 

“C’mon, Daddy,” Bucky begged, pulling his legs as high and far apart as he could, “get that cock in me.”

 

“Jesus, sweetheart,” he groaned, pulling his hand free and wiping it on a towel. He picked up the condom and tore open the foil, rolling it on to his achingly hard shaft and slathering it with lube, all the while still talking. “Maybe we should skip the condom this time, huh, baby boy?” he asked, his voice dark and dangerous. “I could come inside you, so hard and so deep that you can taste it.”

 

He lined himself up and pushed in; one long, slow thrust that had Bucky’s back arching and trying to fuck himself down onto the big blond’s shaft. “ _Fuck,_ Stevie,” he moaned loudly.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, me filling you up? Makin’ you all wet and sloppy?” He pulled back and then snapped his hips forward. Bucky shouted, grabbing the edge of the counter to prevent himself from slipping backwards. Steve placed both of his hands on the backs of Bucky’s thighs, pushing them up into his chest and spreading him wide as he pounded into him, the sound of slapping skin loud in the bathroom. “We’d go back to the party after, and you’d feel me,” he grunted, putting some power into his thrusts, “leaking out your ass for the rest of the night, sliding down your legs, all the time knowing that you’re mine. _Only_ mine.”

 

“God _damn_ , you’re such a dirty fuckin’ tease,” Bucky groaned, reaching for his weeping cock with one hand and stroking hard.

 

“Are you mine, baby boy?” Steve asked raggedly. When Bucky nodded, he murmured, “Tell me, baby, tell me you’re mine.”

 

“Only yours, Daddy, all yours. Never want anyone else, ever,” Bucky assured him, panting heavily. “Fill me up, Daddy.”

 

“You like that, angel face?” Steve whispered roughly, picking up speed. “Like thinking about my come all up in you?”

 

“Yes, _fuck,_ ” he whimpered, stroking faster.

 

Steve grinned evilly. “Maybe, after I fill you up, rather than having it run down your legs,” he growled, leaning forward and licking deep and filthily into Bucky’s mouth, “I could lick it out of your ass instead.”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Bucky keened, his eyes squeezing shut and his hand flying over his shaft. “I’m coming, Daddy, I’m gonna come, oh, oh, _god_ —“ he cried, his cock pulsing and shooting white, hot and thick, over his hand and his chest.

 

“ _Yeah,_ baby, look so good, so pretty,” Steve groaned. “Jesus, you’re squeezing me hard. So tight.” His head fell back as he began thrusting again. “So good, so fucking beautiful, god I love you, baby.”

 

Even as fucked-out as he was, still slowly stroking himself as Steve continued to drive into him, Bucky managed to moan, “Love you, too, Daddy.”

 

“Daddy’s gonna come in your pretty little hole,” Steve said, breathing heavily. “Gonna fill you up, baby doll.” He thrust hard, burying himself as deeply as possible, once, twice, and then a full-body shudder ran through him. “ _Oh, fu—uhn!_ ” he shouted, his abs contracting hard and doubling him over. He braced himself on the counter, his left arm holding him up and preventing him from flattening his boyfriend as he gasped and moaned, spilling into the condom as he ground his pelvis desperately against Bucky’s ass.

 

He continued to rock into Bucky’s body as the massive wave of pleasure washed over him, until the lack of oxygen caused black spots to swirl before his eyes. He dragged air forcefully into his lungs, despite his muscles’ objections, the resulting wheeze making Bucky look up at him in alarm. “You okay, Stevie?” he asked, his eyes suddenly wide and alert.

 

The big blond huffed out a laugh, grinning ear-to-ear. “Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled tiredly, his head dropping forward onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Had to remind my lungs to breathe. Holy shit,” he panted.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, you punk,” Bucky sighed, his head falling back with a thud. “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry,” Steve snickered, not looking very sorry at all. He leaned down and kissed Bucky softly. “Came so hard I nearly passed out.” He held the base of the condom and slowly pulled out, disposing of it in the wastebasket near his feet.

 

“Thought I was going to have to ask JARVIS to call an ambulance,” Bucky groused, fighting the smile that was looming on the corner of his lips.

 

“Hey, I can’t think of a better way to go,” Steve smiled, brushing a lock of hair from Bucky’s temple, placing soft, tiny kisses all down the side of his face. He slid his arms carefully underneath the brunet and helped him back up to a sitting position, then held him close, rubbing his back and the nape of his neck while Bucky cuddled into his chest.

 

“You may be glad to know that Mister Stark has already programmed me to alert emergency responders, national news services, and TMZ in the event of his untimely demise,” JARVIS told them. “He has assured me that it is a real possibility.”

 

“For the love of—JARVIS!” Steve yelled, his face scrunched up in distaste. “I did not need to know that.” He buried his face in Bucky’s hair as the smaller man giggled. Shaking his head, he backed up a step. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get cleaned up.”

 

“Quick rinse?” Bucky asked, sliding gingerly off the counter.

 

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed, taking his hand and leading him into the shower.

 

Fifteen minutes later, after showering and cleaning the bathroom counter, they were redressed and heading toward the elevator. “May I make a suggestion?” JARVIS asked.

 

“That depends,” Steve said, giving the ceiling the side-eye. Bucky snorted.

 

“Perhaps you should retrieve a beverage or two from the refrigerator before returning to the party,” the A.I. said.

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt,” Bucky said.

 

They walked over to the kitchen and Steve took the bottle opener from the gadget drawer while Bucky opened the refrigerator—and promptly burst out laughing. Inside the fridge were several six-packs of their favorite beer, each bottle wearing a brightly colored condom.

 

“Mister Stark assumed that you would sneak away from the party at some point during the evening,” JARVIS informed them. “He wanted to remind you both to always be safe.”

 

“Your friends are assholes,” Bucky laughed, taking two bottles from the pack and handing them to Steve.

 

“At least they’re non-lubricated,” Steve said, rolling the condoms off the bottles, one green and one purple, then blowing them up like balloons and tying them off.

 

“We’re taking these back with us,” Bucky said, picking them up as Steve opened the bottles.

 

Leaving the opener and the bottle tops on the counter, Steve came around the corner and handed a bottle to Bucky. “Happy birthday, sweetheart,” he grinned, clinking the bottlenecks together.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bucky purred, lifting up onto his toes to give Steve a kiss. “Now let’s go get some cake. I’m hungry.”

 

Steve smiled at the younger man. “Anything for you, baby.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So many hugs to all my friends here on Ao3! I promise there is more coming with these sweet dorks!


End file.
